Obliviate
by Froststar11
Summary: After a drunken party in the Slytherin dungeons, Draco looks over at Harry, sleeping next to him, and makes a huge decision. *Rated M for a reason HPxDM Drunken!Harry & some dirty talk. Hot yet still sweet and sad. Draco's a bit angsty/sappy, I apologize
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey guys! This is one of my favorite stories that I've got sitting on my fanfiction flashdrive lol. I figured I'd share it with you, in the hopes of motivating myself to write it more quickly. It'll be somewhere around three or four chapters, and they'll all be shorter than my norm - only about 1000 words.

Also, now that I'm back in school (my senior year!), I won't have much time to update frequently. My goal is to update about twice a week, though with so many fanfics going at once, it may be a bit more than that. But I want you do know that I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY. Even if it's been like a month, and I haven't updated, I didn't abandon it. Life just got hectic. After all, I am attempting to move out of my house to get away from a monster who is verbally abusive, so if something happens and I don't have internet access for a while, I won't be able to update... So yeah.

WARNING: This story features two boys having sex with each other. If that sort of thing offends you, kindly turn around and walk away, and learn to look at the pairings listed before opening a fic. ALSO! This chapter features an incredibly drunk, vocal, vulgar Harry Potter. The rest of this story will be less obnoxious, I promise. It's actually a really sweet fic.

Enjoy! And as always, please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

**.:Prologue:.**

The pulsing music seemed to control the blonde's every heartbeat as he writhed against the firm body of his one-time enemy on the dance floor. After the war, the Slytherins figured that everyone needed a night to just forget about everything. Their solution was a party open to all of the 8th year students; house didn't matter beneath the swirling lights, just as it hadn't mattered in the war when all of Hogwarts came together and helped give Harry Potter the chance to defeat Voldemort… The same Harry Potter who was currently half hard and grinding with an equally interested Draco Malfoy.

True to Slytherin House's reputation, the drinks had flowed freely around the common room all night long. Some of the brightly colored alcohol, Draco was ashamed to admit was unfamiliar even to him. The only thing that he was sure of was that they worked wonders, since the object of his every fantasy was currently moaning wantonly as their bodies attempted to merge into one.

Harry tried to whisper something in Draco's ear, but it was lost in the pounding music. He tried again, slurring his request. If the insanity of this impossible situation didn't give away how drunk he was, his ineloquence (more so than normal) gave it away.

"Dray, s'too crowd in here. Wan go s'place private." He practically purred.

In all honesty, Draco was far too sober to allow this to happen; he wouldn't be able to blame the situation on the alcohol in the morning when Potter freaked out. But he'd wanted this for so long, he wasn't about to let his one chance slip away so easily. Besides, Potter was so drunk, he wouldn't even be able to remember that Draco wasn't.

"C'mon then." Draco gently grabbed Harry's hand, pulling the brunette through the mass of people. Everyone was too absorbed in their own processes of forgetting and healing to notice the two rivals slip away from the party. But then again, they were probably just too drunk to realize who exactly Harry and Draco were, let alone that they should definitely not be sneaking away to the Slytherin dorms together…

Draco grunted as he was shoved up against the closed door of his private dorm room. Potter tasted like alcohol, but there was an underlying taste that was pure Harry, and Draco couldn't get enough of it. He allowed the drunken hero to plunder his mouth, tangling his hands in the slightly taller boy's hair. After a few moments, Draco started getting light headed, though whether it was from lack of oxygen or the amount of alcohol transferred to him on Potter's breath, he wasn't sure. Potter grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards the grand four-poster bed in the center of the room. Draco was a bit surprised that Harry was taking control considering how drunk he was, but let it happen anyway.

He gracefully fell onto the bed, his hair forming a halo around his beautifully pale face. Harry just stood there, staring at him for a few moments with a soft smile on his face before finally crawling on top of the blonde. Draco moaned as their bodies lined up, fitting together perfectly and crushing their hardened cocks between them. He was still fully dressed, but Draco had never been this hard in his life.

Harry resumed his previous ministrations, trailing kisses along Draco's defined cheek bones, then moving down to nip and lap at the spot just below his ear that drove Draco wild. As he continued kissing his way down Draco's neck, his fingers worked at the buttons of the Slytherin's shirt with a proficiency that should not be possible for a wizard as drunk as Harry was. Draco raised an eyebrow as they broke apart long enough to slide the shirt off his shoulders, but Harry merely grinned, tugging his own shirt up over his head. He intently began mapping out this new expanse of skin, biting here, licking there, and those _hands_, Merlin, they were everywhere and nowhere all at once. Blushing, Draco realized that he was extremely close to coming, and his cock hadn't even been acknowledged yet. Harry seemed to realize this too, but he didn't seem to care. He simply continued the delicious torture.

Draco screamed with pleasure as every inch of his skin suddenly met Harry's; the powerful wizard had grown tired of the lack of skin-to-skin contact, it seemed, and had used wandless magic to get rid of the rest of their clothes. The shock of it had Draco coming harder than he had in a long time. Harry watched in fascination as the blonde angel beneath him climaxed, the expression on his face the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. For once, Draco didn't have any masks up, and the amount of raw emotion displayed on his aristocratic features as he rode wave after wave of pleasure was… exhilarating. Amazing. Slightly sobering.

Once Draco came back down from his high, he realized that he was still hard; albeit not as painfully as he had been a few minutes ago. Harry noticed too, and a slytherin-worthy smirk slid across his features. Draco shuddered as he anticipated Harry's next move.

Nothing could have prepared him for Harry Potter positioning himself above his cock, and impaling himself. Over and over again. Draco moaned as his enemy-turned-lover rode his prick, loving the delicious noises Harry was making. Apparently, the Golden Boy was a very vocal lover.

"God baby, your cock's so big. I'm so full, I love the way your dick stretches me." Every word that fell from the drunken Gryffindor's lips went straight to Draco's cock. "I want you to fuck me so hard, I won't be able to walk tomorrow." Potter announced, pulling Draco's arm until they were reversed; Draco was kneeling above Harry, who was lying spread out across Draco's bed. The image before him was so perfect, that Draco wanted to summon a camera and take a photo of it. Harry's bronze skin and toned muscles belonged on Draco's black silk sheets. "Fuck me, Draco!" Harry shifted his hips, trying to get the blonde to move. Draco couldn't bring himself to refuse.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading~ PLEASE REVIEW!

Much love,

~Arya Rose


	2. Chapter One

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter... This is the chapter that the idea originally started with and ended with... I'm debating here. I almost want to leave it there. But I don't think my plot bunnies will allow such a thing lol. We'll see. For now, this story will have another chapter or two.

Sorry this is so short! I had intended to add another section in there afterwards, but it was just so emotional of an ending to this segment that I HAD to leave it there. The next chapter will be longer, promise :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**.:Chapter One:.**

The first thing that Draco noticed upon waking was that his head didn't hurt too badly; he had been smart last night and hadn't gotten too drunk. Which led him to his next thought – the reason he had wanted to stay sober. The warmth that was tucked up against his side moved ever so slightly, a soft sigh falling from the angel's lips.

Draco smiled as he felt Harry's warm breath move across his chest, squeezing the brunette to him just a little bit more tightly. He finally brought himself to open his eyes, and his breath caught at the beauty of the sight before him. Harry's normally frustratingly messy hair looked almost tame – the "I just got shagged" look suited him. It was soft, with only a few tangles despite the wild night they two boys had just finished. Harry's eyes were still shut, and he was smiling slightly. Their skin, pressed together like this, was breath-taking. Harry's golden bronze contrasted well against Draco's delicate pale glow. There was only one word that came to Draco's mind as he looked at his beloved.

_Beautiful._

Flashes of their previous activities flooded Draco's mind, and he blushed happily. But when Harry's arm twitched slightly against his waist, Draco frowned.

_You were so much drunker than I was… Will you regret this? Will you be repulsed by what we've done, by my most treasured memories?_

_Yes._

The answer came to him without a second thought. Every single time the brunette would look at him, the disgust and self-loathing in the emotional Gryffindor's eyes would betray his regret.

_Self-loathing…_

Tears sprang to Draco's eyes when he realized that Harry would hate the very thing that Draco was happiest about.

_I love you. Nothing has ever felt as right as it feels to have you wrapped in my arms right now… _

The tears broke free, silently burning tracks down his cheek as image after image assaulted his brain. Each and every confrontation possible, and some that weren't, came to his attention. Harry would despise what they had done; would think Draco had taken advantage of him or drugged him.

_Funny, that it was you who took advantage of me; I was in no position to refuse the thing that I wanted the most. How could I have refused you? How could I have __**wanted**__ to refuse you? I love you so much that it hurts. _

_I think… I've always loved you. It's always been you – I've always needed your attention to keep me going. Nothing else mattered when your eyes met mine, even if it was only a second before that glare transformed your gorgeous face into a mask of hatred…_

_Hatred._

_I love you._

_But you will never love me. And I can't deal with that anymore. Not now, not because of this. How can I bear to look into your eyes, those amazing emeralds, and see nothing but contempt every single day for the rest of my life? No. I can't. It's too real now – I can't lie to myself anymore. I refuse to live a lie._

Draco's voice broke, surprising him; he hadn't realized he was speaking aloud. He wiped the tears from his cheeks, sniffling quietly so that Harry wouldn't wake up. Slowly, he reached for his wand.

Draco covered his mouth as a gasping sob forced its way out of his throat, hand trembling. A grim realization slithered its way through his mind. There was only one way that he could keep his precious memories of this night untainted by the hatred and animosity…

He tucked a wayward strand of hair back away from Harry's face, shuddering at the feeling of the soft skin his fingertips trailed against.

"I refuse to let the happiest night of my life become something twisted…" He shakily cupped Harry's face, leaning down to press a kiss to those sinful lips.

Pulling away so that their lips barely touched, Draco closed his eyes, forcing the tears back.

"I'm so sorry… _Obliviate!_"

Openly sobbing now, Draco shakily grabbed Harry's clothes and thrust them at him. He felt around under the bed until he found Harry's own wand. Carefully wrapping those callused fingers around the wand, he pressed the tip against the Gryffindor shield on the boy's robes. In an instant, he was gone, safe and sound back in his own bed.

"I'm sorry, my love…" Draco whispered.

For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy allowed himself to completely fall apart.

* * *

A/N: God, doesn't it just break your heart...? Poor Draco...

NOTE: Sorry if the shield apparation thing was confusing - it's an element I thought about for a while. Here's the background on it: After everything that's going on with the war (which WILL NOT show up in this story, btw.), safety became a top priority and they devised a way that every shield on a student's robes would become a portkey to their own bed when touched with their wand and their wand only. Convenient in many situations, but also safe in case of an attack. Everyone could get back to their common rooms safely :)

PLEASE REVIEW!

Much love,

~Arya Rose


	3. Chapter Two

_**A/N:**_ ... I have no excuse for it taking this long to update this poor story, other than that Life is absolutely INSANE right now. Between attempting to move out of my house to escape my psychotic family, College App deadlines approaching, Homework piling up, and Theater, I haven't even been sleeping very much. I went to bed at like 11:30pm last night and slept in until 3pm today, if that tells you anything. I've been exhausted. But enough of my whining - Instead of doing any of the aforementioned things on my to do list, I decided to post this so that you guys didn't think I forgot about you :)

As a completely random side note, A Very Potter Musical is AMAZING. Quirrel (Brian Rosenthal) makes my life. I'm seriously going to start writing Quirrel fics now. I love him.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**.:Chapter Two:.**

The sound of dripping water assaulted his senses. A groan rumbled out of his throat, and he scrunched his eyes closed in a sorry attempt at blocking out the noise. Normally hushed voices drifted through the closed oak door, seeming to echo in the silence of the boys' dorms. Harry rolled over, pulled his pillow out from under his head, and promptly began the time-consuming process of stuffing the thing into his ears bit by bit.

His stomach growled, making the brunette pause for a moment to consider the last time he had ingested some form of semi-nutritious, _solid_, sustenance. He couldn't quite remember; there was a persistent fog that seemed to be circling and thickening inside his head. Sadly, whenever the fog collided with the side of his skull, it physically hurt. However, at the thought of food, his stomach turned over violently.

_I am __**never**__ getting that wasted again. Ever._

After three failed attempts at sitting up to go hunt down a Hangover Potion, Harry gave up and flopped back down on his mountain of pillows, exhausted, sore, and extremely frustrated.

A scream of agony choked itself off in his throat; somebody had ripped open his curtains, and was speaking in an incredibly annoying octave. Light seemed to be racing through the gap, each beam hoping to be the first to enter his aching pupils and add to the clusterfuck of pain going on in his brain.

"Harry? Harry. Have you been listening to a word I've said?"

"No." He rolled over, trying to cover his head with his arms. To a small degree, it worked. But there was still that tiny gap where light pushed through… Halfway through his nefarious plots about how to permanently disable the sun, Hermione walked away. He opened one eye half way, blinked a few times, and then realized that something was different. Silence. Hermione had gone into the bathroom and turned off that blasted leaky faucet.

_Thank Merlin! I'll have to go buy that girl some flowers. Or a pony. Or whatever the fuck it is girls fancy these days._

Pulsing dance music and endless bottles of Firewhiskey drifted through his mind's eye, but no more. He shrugged, unconcerned with last night's events. It was most likely the same as every other party he had attended as of late – which was a quite a large number of parties. He would have sat at a table (as close to the liquor source as possible) downing as many bottles as he could, and watched the people who had the misfortune of living through the war make complete and utter fools of themselves on the dance floor.

He snorted as he shoved his books into his bag, grabbing a few quills as an afterthought.

The walk to breakfast seemed like it took a millennium and a half. Nobody else was in the halls; they were probably all still passed out in their dorm rooms.

He made it to breakfast relatively unscathed (if you don't count the two times he ran into a wall, or the time that he got stuck on one of the moving staircases that suddenly decided not to move), and sat down next to his friends. They looked about as good as he felt. Hermione's head was resting on her pile of books, and Ron was (for once) not even so much as glancing over at the mountain of toast in front of him. Harry decided to take the best of both worlds; he put his head down _and_ avoided the sight and smell of food by transfiguring the heap of carbs into a pin cushion. If Hermione hadn't fallen asleep, she would have been so proud of him. They were the only Gryffindors at their table – except for a group of confused first years towards the end.

Just when the brunette began dozing off, the morning post came in. Many birds were disappointed; they would have to lug their burdens back up to the owlery because most of the students hadn't felt well enough to drag themselves out of bed this ungodly early. A soft hoot sounded near Harry's ears, a soothing sound. He glanced up, and his bloodshot eyes widened in surprise when he saw a noble looking black owl holding its leg out politely towards him. There was a small vial attached the bird's leg, filled with a very familiar (and very welcome) potion – a Hangover Potion. The brunette quickly untied the vial and downed its contents, sighing happily as the warm relief seeped through his system. His friends were glaring at him, but he simply beamed back as the liquid relief did its job.

"Lovely day, today, isn't it? Absolutely fantastic weather for flying." He turned towards the doors of the Great Hall, intent on utilizing the last half hour of breakfast out on the Quidditch pitch.

. He kicked off of the ground, closed his eyes, and reveled in the feeling of air rushing past him. He flew in lazy circles around the pitch for a few minutes, and then started picking up speed. He began doing a series of complex turns and maneuvers, working through some new strategies for the rest of the team in their upcoming match against Ravenclaw.

The bell signaling the end of Breakfast rang out from the main castle. With a disappointed sigh, Harry drifted back down to the ground. He shrunk his broom and put it in his pocket, gathered his things, and hurried off to Transfiguration.

The day seemed to drag on and on; every time he dosed off, the hands on the clock were trying to play a cruel prank on him, traveling back in time as opposed to forward. It was amusing to him, now that he was sober; to see the number of witches and wizards he passed whose eyes were bloodshot and angry was an indication of just how crazy last night's party had truly been. But alas, the bell finally rang and it was time for dinner.

* * *

_**A/N: **_That's all for now :)

Yes, "Clusterfuck" - a word I use all of the time to describe complete and utter chaos :) Welcome to my vocabulary. It's very technical and professional. *snorts*

I don't know when the next update will come, unfortunately... Preferably not too far in the future, but... Well. If I end up moving out (or falling behind in AP Chemistry again) I won't be getting time to write for a while.

PLEASE REVIEW - even if it's just to tell me how much you hate me for leaving you hanging for so long... Heh...

Much Love,

Arya Rose


	4. Chapter Three

_**A/N: **_Hey everyone! I've missed this story so much! I'm super glad that, as you may have read in the author's note in my other story (831), my fanfiction folder got deleted and I lost the plot outline, because this chapter is pretty awesome and if I'd been following the outline, it would've probably been filler haha. I first wrote the outlines for this story and 831 several years ago, so the content and writing style was... juvenile, at best. I feel like this story has also benefited from the fly-by-the-seat-of-your-pants approach lol! Like I said in 831, forgive me for any continuity problems. Without an outline, I often lose track of the little details. Let me know if you find any, and I'll fix them as fast as I can.

As I also said in the author's note in 831, school is starting back up tomorrow after an absolutely amazing spring break :( Between homework, the looming AP Tests, and the musical (of which I am the student director, and am very excited about) coming up in the last weekend in April, I'll have little/no time to write D: I'm going to try to work on everything as much as possible, but please forgive me if it's a while before I update again. Around May 10th, I'll be free and clear, and then I'm finished with high school on May 25th (God, I can't believe that it's almost over! I'm torn between being nostalgic and sad, and jumping for joy haha!) so you can expect a whirlwind of updates around that time to make up for this month hiatus!

I love you all~ Thank you so much for the favorites and alerts that have been flooding my inbox! I promise I won't abandon these stories; I love the plots too much to do that lol! On the other side of the coin, I've had very few reviews thus far :( I'd love for you guys to bombard my inbox with notices and let me know if you love or hate this story, and why. It truly does motivate me to keep going when life gets hard and I feel like I can't do anything right.

* * *

**.:Chapter Three:.**

Draco somehow managed to make it through the day without breaking down in public, though right before lunch he had been forced to duck into the nearest restroom before he burst into tears. He felt like such a woman, crying like this. It was unbecoming of a Malfoy. But he just couldn't stop the images of last night from surfacing at the forefront of his consciousness. Each new memory would bring a brief smile to his lips, followed by the most heart-wrenching sadness Draco had ever experienced. He had come close to turning his wand on himself several times already, but each time he would stop and imagine going back to the way things were before he had slept with the boy he loved, and he would realize that he just couldn't give up the little slice of happiness that had been given to him. Not to mention, the last time a wizard had tried to obliviate themselves, they had wound up in a permanent room in St. Mungo's… Draco huffed moodily, trapped by his own conflicting desires.

When he passed Harry in the hallway, that was when it was the most difficult for him to maintain his calm façade. His body reacted to the tan God before him, gravitating towards him, trying to relive the best night of his life. He decided to skip dinner altogether, unsure if he would be able to stare at the back of Harry's head for an hour without leaping across the table and molesting him. He collapsed on his four-poster bed, a war raging inside his head.

_I shouldn't have Obliviated him… I can't bear to look in his eyes and know that he has no memory of what we shared._

_I shouldn't have let him seduce me in the first place._

_But what if I had left the future to fate? Why did I take it into my own hands… Maybe he wouldn't have been as freaked out as I imagined._

_Who am I trying to fool? He probably would have tried to AK me, and then himself. He would have been devastated that he had allowed a filthy death eater to fuck him until he didn't know his own name…_

_God, the sounds he made, the sounds that __**I **__caused… He's so beautiful._

_I don't deserve him._

_This is my punishment for tainting something so pure… I deserve this pain._

His thoughts chased one another in circles until he was sure he would lose himself in the tangled mess inside himself. He drifted off into an uneasy sleep, nightmare after nightmare ripping him apart from the inside out.

Harry stared at the pile of potatoes sitting on his plate, drooping under the weight of the gravy he had pooled on top of them. Most of the school had received Hangover potions by now, and the hangovers of those unlucky few who hadn't been able to acquire one had mostly worn off. As a result, the normal happy chatter had resumed in the Great Hall.

The brunette moodily drew his fork through his food, feeling disconnected from the others. All day, brief flashes of memory from the party had come up, blurry and out of focus as though he were observing himself from outside of his own body. He had the strange feeling that a spell had been cast on him; unfamiliar magic buzzed beneath his own powerful signature. It wasn't a malicious energy, but it seemed to be steadfastly clinging to him. He had faith that his body would undo whatever the charm had done to him given time, but he was frustrated that somebody had been able to cast a spell on him in the first place.

_Why would somebody have done this? A curse, I would understand. I have plenty of enemies in Slytherin. It was stupid of me to let myself get so drunk in enemy territory… But this is different. This feels almost… desperate._

He had a sinking feeling that whoever had placed the spell on him, and for whatever reasons, everything would become clear if he could just remember what had happened at the party. The fractions of memory that had returned had proven that last night's party had been very different than the previous liquor fests he had attended. He remembered dancing, body pressed against somebody warm and enticing. He remembered flashes of kisses, intense and perfect. He remembered shoving them against the door of a dorm room, and plundering their mouth like his life depended on it.

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember his mysterious lover's face. From the sore muscles he was nursing today, Harry deduced that he had slept with this wizard; and he was sure it was a wizard because, well, witches weren't exactly his type, and they didn't have the right equipment to cause the delicious ache Harry felt deep inside himself. No, he had been thoroughly fucked last night, and though he should be freaking out about sleeping with a stranger, he felt no sense of panic. The only emotion that held him in its clutches was complete and utter frustration. He felt that it was extremely vital for him to remember who he had been with; that some part of him would remain incomplete until he did.

Angrily, he pushed his plate away and stood up, walking out of the Great Hall muttering to himself. One way or another, he was going to figure this out. But first, he was going to take a hot bath to soothe his aching body.

Harry wearily lowered himself into the huge prefect's bathtub, sighing happily as the hot water instantly calmed him. There was something about a hot bath that could solve any problem in the world. Harry let his eyes drift closed, his mind go blank. He focused only on his breathing. After a while, he tried to replay last night's party in his mind, going over any small details to see if he couldn't figure out what had happened. He remembered sitting by himself, as usual. Somebody had brought over a bright, strong smelling drink and sat down with him. The wizard offered him the drink, and he had covertly checked it for anything out of place, and then drank the whole thing.

He remembered blonde hair, and a seductive smile. They had talked for a long while before Harry had asked the other wizard to dance. And dance they had. At one point, the crowd had backed away from the center of the dance floor to give them room and watch as they majestically moved with one another, bodies acting as though they were one. Harry remembered slender hands as they traced various paths around his body on the dance floor, leaving goose flesh in their wake. But then he hit a brick wall, and no more would come to him.

_This is more than a memory block from being drunk… I don't even remember drinking that much! I wanted to stay partially sober last night… So why did I feel like shit when I woke up today?_

Harry frowned, flicking his wand to reheat the water that had gone cold around him.

_I think he manipulated my memories. But why…? Why would somebody take such extreme measures after a drunken night of pleasure?_

He was getting really good at asking questions that he already knew the answers to.

_Because it was so much more than a drunken night of pleasure._ Harry's brain helpfully supplied.

While this was more than he had had to go on before, this newest addition to the puzzle didn't help him narrow down the list of people he had spent the night with; He had been dating blondes on and off for several years now, and his new lover could be any number of people from his past. And he had been in Slytherin, for Merlin's sake. Any of them would have been capable of a memory charm.

_It's not somebody I've already been with… something just feels… different about this._

He hadn't had a sense of being so connected to any of his previous boyfriends or lovers; had never felt so completed by another person as he did by the man in his fragmented memories. There was something so _right_ in the way the blonde had held him. Harry longed to wrap his arms around the man once more…

_But first I have to find him, and figure out why the fuck he obliviated me after what could quite possibly have been the best night of my life._

He dunked his head under water, then emptied the tub and wrapped his black bathrobe around his damp skin.

_I have to find him…_

* * *

_**A/N: **_Harry's a lot more intuitive in this version of the story haha. In the old outline, he was kind of oblivious haha. I like a more active Harry so much more than a docile one :) His personality just fits with this version so much better!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Much love, as always,

Arya Rose


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N:**_** Hi! So, first of all, I love you guys :) You're the most amazing fans ever. You have yourselves to thank for this chapter, and for the few that I will be writing and uploading in the next few days! Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews and private messages hounding me to update. On a normal (crazy insane) day of my life at college, I have ten thousand things running through my mind. Usually (unfortunately), my writing isn't one of them. But when you guys keep sending me little notes and remind me that these stories floating around in my head aren't just for my own enjoyment, but for yours as well, it makes me feel terrible and want to sit down and write until my fingers fall off :) So, that's exactly what I'm going to do today. My to do list isn't as terrible as normal, so I'm going to dedicate the next few hours to writing. **_

_**I promise to have one more chapter of this story up tonight, and at least one chapter of 831 up as well. It's the least I could do after such a long wait :)**_

_**For any new readers, I do feel the need to announce officially (again) that I'm not a very fast updater. I could potentially knock out a chapter or two every day if I had no life, but sadly, college is definitely a devourer of life haha. So, I write when I can, and update when enough people pester me (don't let the negative word choice affect you - I really do love when readers pester me to update and show interest despite long breaks!). So if you really like this story, or any of my other stories since the same goes for all of my writing, LET ME KNOW IT. Don't allow me to push writing aside. Make me acknowledge that you want more, that you are still interested in reading.**_

_**Now, without further ado, Chapter Four :)**_

* * *

**.:Chapter Four:.**

Draco's world expanded around him slowly, dark and distorted. He could make out muffled sounds, but couldn't interpret what they meant. He wondered why it was so dark, and then realized that his eyes were shut and refused to open. He groaned, pain washing through his body. In the middle of the night, he must have fallen off of his bed because he was currently trapped within the confines of his tangled blanket on the hard wooden floor.

He somehow managed to force one eye open, and blinked it closed again to shut out the offensively bright light that was trying to blind him. He pulled the blanket over his head, sighing as bits and pieces of his nightmares came back to him. He tried pushing the image of hateful green eyes from his mind, and focused on getting up.

_Shit, I'll bet breakfast is almost over…_

He quickly grabbed a pair of black slacks and a button up shirt, his robe, and slid his shoes on. He took one last glance at himself in the mirror on the way out of the empty dorm room, and stopped dead in his tracks.

_Merlin, I look terrible…_

There were dark circles beneath his eyes, more pronounced due to his already pale skin. His eyes were bloodshot, and his hair was sticking up on one side. He angrily stabbed at it with his wand until it obeyed, falling around his heart shaped face in soft waves. After a few quick scourgify spells to freshen himself up, he stumbled down to the Great Hall to try and grab some toast before everything was gone.

He hesitated for a moment in front of the doors to the Great Hall, debating whether or not he should just go down to the kitchens so he wouldn't have to see Harry. But in the end, the chiming of a clock nearby made his decision for him; he would be late for class if he hiked all the way to the kitchens. With a sigh, he pushed the doors open and made his way to the Slytherin table.

He ignored the stares he was getting; no doubt people were surprised that the normally impeccable Draco Malfoy looked like he had been run over by a herd of hippogriffs. He held his head high, putting on the fateful Malfoy mask as he sat down with the usual flourish of his robes.

"What happened to you? You look like complete shite." Blaise was staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing. I just didn't sleep well." Draco shifted his gaze to the food around him, and began to pile some of it on his plate.

"That's the same thing you've been saying all week, Drake." Pansy frowned, scooting closer to him and pressing herself against his side.

"And I also keep telling you that it's nothing! Don't worry about it. It's under control." Draco's temper started to rise.

"Yeah, the bags under your eyes certainly look like you've got it under control." Blaise muttered. Draco glared at him, but didn't respond. The group of eighth years fell silent, eating their meal quickly so they wouldn't be late for potions.

Draco pretended not to notice the covert, knowing glances that Blaise kept sneaking at him.

When the bells tolled to signal it was time for breakfast to end, the Slytherins stood up as one and moved towards the door of the Great Hall. Across the hall, bright green eyes were riveted on the blonde as the group left.

"Did you see Malfoy this morning?" Harry asked his friends, eyes still on the doors of the Great Hall.

"Yeah, he was sitting where he always does, mate. Why?" Ron asked, trying to stuff the last few bites of food into his mouth before his friends dragged him from the hall.

"He looked… terrible." Harry picked up his bag and followed Hermione who was quietly chastising Ron for making them late to class. "He's up to something."

"Oh, Harry. Aren't we beyond all of that by now?" Hermione sighed in frustration, glaring at her friend.

"Of course we are. But this is different… I just got a weird feeling whenever I looked over at him. I can't really explain it, but my gut tells me he's up to something. He isn't himself." Harry frowned as they descended further into the dungeons. His friends ignored him, bickering about some no doubt pointless detail as usual. Harry fell into a contemplative silence, taking his normal seat at the table behind Ron and Hermione when they reached the classroom.

Snape, with his usual flair for the dramatic, slammed the door open as he entered the classroom. He slowly but gracefully limped over to his desk and sat down. He crossed his hands on top of his desk and leaned forward, looking at his students so intensely that he may as well have been looking into their souls. Harry allowed a small smile to flit across his face for a moment until Snape's eyes met his. He gave a small, respectful nod to the professor, who then moved on to the next student.

Snape had not changed very much since the war, although he wasn't quite as bitter has he used to be. Without the constant stress of being a spy looming over him, the potions master was able to take a deep breath and enjoy life more.

"What are all of you impudent brats waiting for? You will be matched up with the partners on the board," with a flick of his wand, a neat list of the students appeared, "and making doxycide for professor Trelawny. Get to work!" He snapped, a grin spreading across his face that sent chills down most of the students' spines.

Well, he may have enjoyed life a bit more, but that didn't mean he was any less tough on his students. He expected the best, and if in his mind, you were not worthy of his respect until you proved to him that you were more competent than a flobberworm. Harry searched for his name on the board, and had to stop himself from laughing aloud at his good fortune. He was paired up with Malfoy.

_This is perfect! Maybe I can figure out why the git's acting so strangely._

Malfoy, however, had a much worse reaction to the neatly written letters on the board. He gripped the side of his desk, knuckles white with exertion, and his eyes widened. The more he stared at the board, the more he hoped that his eyes were playing tricks on him. But when he saw Potter moving towards him, he swallowed nervously and tried to force his emotions into the back of his mind, behind the Malfoy Mask.

_This is going to be the longest class ever…_

Draco whimpered internally when Harry sat down next to him.

* * *

_**A/N: There you have it :) Hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry not much plot development happened in this chapter, but I promise next chapter is going to move forward by leaps and bounds :) Look for it sometime tonight; I do have to write it before I can post it haha.**_

_**Much love as always,**_

_**Arya Rose**_


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: Hi again guys :) So, this isn't as long as I'd like it to be, and it's mostly uninteresting, but it felt weird to keep this little section with the rest of the chapter, so I've broken it into two and written more for the second half. We'll be steaming on full steam ahead from here on out! There actually isn't much more left of the story for me to tell. A few chapters, and that's the end :( But for now, enjoy~ I'll go post the second half of this chapter, aka Chapter Six now.**

**I'd also like to give a shoutout to _FiresBurningTouch_, since that was the most recent review that I'd gotten for this story, and the one that finally sparked me to write chapters four, five, and six. So hi, friend :) I'm really glad you like it! Thanks for a really really awesome review that kicked my butt into motion!  
**

* * *

**.:Chapter Five:.**

Potions had been the most stressful class of Draco's entire life. Every time Potter's hand brushed his, he had to bite back the pathetic whimper and the urge to lean into the touch. By the end of class, Draco was so hard that it hurt. And it didn't help that Potter kept _looking_ at him! Every time Draco glanced at the brunette out of the corner of his eye, the boy was staring at him with narrowed eyes. He had panicked at first, jumping to the conclusion that Harry had somehow remembered. But the boy never said anything, and Draco breathed a sigh of relief when Snape announced that class was over. He bottled the potion they had brewed, not nearly up to his usual standard because of his nervous energy, and fled as quickly as he could. Since he didn't have any classes for several hours yet, Draco decided to go for a walk to clear his head.

The weather was amazing, considering that it was the middle of fall. The sun was shining, temperatures had soared up to around eighty instead of their usual fifty degrees of misery. A light breeze blew across the castle grounds, carrying the leaves that had changed colors and fallen around the castle in brilliant flashes of color. Everyone seemed to have found an excuse to be outside, including the teachers. It seemed as though everybody was happy, except for Draco.

The blonde Slytherin sat in a secluded spot near the lake, casting covert hexes at anyone who got too close. He had already been forced to move his brooding elsewhere three times, due to obnoxious couples, adventurous explorers, and annoying first years running around and splashing in the shallows of the lake. He let out a tremendous sigh, staring up at the sky in annoyance. The sun itself seemed to be mocking him with its cheerful sunshine.

He heard a familiar, annoying voice just behind him and closed his eyes, frustrated, shrinking back into the cover of the bushes even further.

"Honestly, you two don't take your studies seriously enough! Why did you even come back if you're just going to fall back into your old habits of procrastination and laziness? And all of these parties you've been going to, it's not right!"

Draco bit his tongue and pinched the bridge of his nose, the beginning of a headache settling behind his eyes. That witch had a way of ruining anyone's mood, bad or good, without even trying. And where she went, surely _he_ would follow…

"And you, why have you been so quiet? I don't think you've said more than two words to either of us all week. What could possibly be wrong on a glorious day like this?"

_So many things, Granger. Soooo many things._

Draco chuckled at the frustrated sigh that he heard in response to Hermione's lecture.

"Nothing's wrong, Hermione. For the hundredth time, I just don't feel like talking, okay?" Draco shivered at the sound of the voice that had driven him mad not too long ago.

_Has it really only been a few days?_

Time had no meaning to Draco anymore. He went through his days like a zombie, only putting out minimal effort to do what needed to be done in class and then immediately going to sleep when he got back to his dorm room. The Slytherins were already planning another party. Everyone had been so pleased with the turnout from the last one, that they decided this time they'd open it up to seventh years as well, and to prevent the huge hangover problem that had happened last time, they were going to be selling small vials of the potion at the door. Some of the girls were even working on a way to secure the vial around your neck so you wouldn't have to worry about losing it in your drunkenness. Draco had to admit, it was a rather ingenious idea. However, he had no plans to go to this party. Nothing could compare to the last one, and he couldn't dare to hope for a repeat performance.

The voices of the Golden Duo Plus One grew quieter as they moved further down the lake, and Draco relaxed the muscles he hadn't realized he had tensed. With gossip about and plans for the party falling from everyone's lips, it was going to be a long few days. He couldn't wait until the end of the school year.

Harry listened to his friends' conversation, only half conscious of what they were actually saying. The three friends were sprawled out beside the lake, relaxing before their next few classes. Harry was lost in his thoughts, conflicted with trying to figure out who he had danced with at the party (and a whole lot more, his mind helpfully supplied), and with figuring out what evil plot Malfoy had brewing now. He decided that he would focus on the former, and closed his eyes.

He emptied his mind, letting all the sounds of the outside world fade away, as he let his magic explore his own mind and core. He could still feel the oddly familiar magic gently forming a block in his memory. He tried to make his own magic prod at the barrier, seeking out any weak spots, but he was unsuccessful.

With a sigh, he turned his focus instead on figuring out what kind of magic it was. He had done a lot of reading after the war, to Ron's horror and Hermoine's delight. He was particularly interested in the theory behind spellwork, and the technical aspects of it. He traced the shape of the magic in his mind with his own, trying to find anything that stood out. He finally recognized that the spell cast on him was a very meticulous Obliviate, and sighed in frustration. His magic could only do so much against a spell like that, so unless he figured something out soon, his memory would remain blocked.

He saw a dark skinned Slytherin walking towards the herbology sheds, and his eyes narrowed as he recognized the very familiar form.

_Blaise._

A small smile came to the brunette's lips as he thought of his ex. They had dated secretly for a little more than six months, before breaking it off mutually. They had had a lot of fun together, but they just wanted different things from a relationship, and different people. Harry's mind raced, bringing new thoughts to the forefront of his mind before the previous ones could be finished.

_Blaise was at the party; it was in his house for Merlin's sake! He would know what happened!_

Harry decided that he would go down to the dungeons, like he had so many times in the past in the last few years when he and Blaise had been dating, to get some answers.

_It's time to get some answers…_

* * *

**A/N: Well, hope you liked it :) Again, sorry it's so short! But it really didn't make sense the way it was. **

**Anywho, on to the next chapter!**

**Much love,**

**Arya Rose_  
_**


	7. Chapter Six  REWRITTEN

_**A/N: Okay, PLEASE READ, THIS NOTE IS ACTUALLY IMPORTANT!**_

_**If you're a NEW READER: skip this note.**_

_**IF YOU HAVE READ THIS CHAPTER BEFORE, YOU SHOULD READ THE FOLLOWING:**_

_**I don't know how it happened, but somehow two separate versions of this story are floating around on my computer - two VERY different versions. I've managed to combine the two in such a way that I don't have to change anything I've posted prior to this chapter, but this entire chapter had to be deleted and reposted - believe me, it was unavoidable. Honestly, the shitty excuse for a chapter that I posted before didn't allow me to post the next few chapters that wrap up the story - I would have had to rewrite the entire ! THIS IS ALL NEW CONTENT. If you've already read this chapter, read it again - legitimately, it's not just a few edits here and there, it's entirely different. The only similarity is the fact that the plot is the same. **_

_**I apologize for the inconvenience, but my guess is that you'll like this chapter much better anyway ;) Harry may or may not have had an epic realization. Mwahahahaha!**_

_**As usual, please review. The reason you're getting this chapter, the next, and quite possibly the final chapter of the story today (if I don't run out of time before I go ice skating with my friends) is because of the huge number of favorites and alerts I've gotten recently :) So when I say that reviews and alerts motivate me, they really do! Even if you're just going to complain that I switched out this chapter, I'd appreciate the fact that you reviewed at all!**_

_**Whew! I've done far too much talking in this author's note. So without further ado, enjoy the new and improved chapter six, and the soon-to-be-posted chapter seven (as soon as I write the second half of it). Only a few more chapters to go, guys!**_

* * *

**.:Chapter Six:.**

Draco stared at a tiny dark smudge on the wall across from him. His right eye twitched slightly as the annoying buzzing in his ears got louder, and a heavy weight pressed itself more insistently against his side. When finally the sensation of obnoxiously large breasts rubbing against his arm became overwhelmingly annoying, Draco stood up and glared at Pansy, who was throwing herself at him per her usual. She pouted a bit, but simply stood up too, taking his hand.

"Where are we going, Drakie-poo? Somewhere more private?" She tried to draw out the syllables of the last two words in a way that she must have assumed was sexy, but that made Draco want to vomit. No matter how many times he rejected this pest, she seemed oblivious to the fact that Draco didn't want her, or any woman for that matter.

"No, Pansy. _We_ are not going anywhere. _You_ are going to go away and leave me alone. Now." He sat down on the sofa again, relaxing and staring inquisitively at the smudge once more. He couldn't figure out what it was, and why it was marring Slytherin's noble walls. To his annoyance, Pansy flopped down beside him again, this time whining.

_And I thought she couldn't possibly get any more annoying…_ He went back to ignoring her, or trying to at least. But when she crawled into his lap and started kissing along his jar, working her way to the sensitive spot just below his ear, he decided that enough was fucking _enough_. He pushed, hard, and she went sprawling on the floor. Tears sprang to her eyes as her ass hit the ground, but before she could start whining again – or Merlin forbid, _wailing_ – Draco spoke.

"For the final time, you ignorant twat… I don't want your filthy whore mouth anywhere near me. I will never want to be with you." His quiet, angry voice was scaring her more than if he had screamed in her face. "And do you know _why_, Pansy?" She shook her head slightly, eyes wide. "Because I love cock, and thankfully you don't have one. So kindly piss off and leave me the _fuck_ alone!"

Pansy scrambled to her knees and grabbed a handful of his expensive pants – wrinkling them in the process, as Draco's inner OCD pointed out – and started incoherently babbling. Unable to handle her any longer, he pulled out his wand and cast a series of rapid fire spells that silenced the girl, and forcefully dragged her away from him and his poor pants, which would probably need to be steam cleaned now. Her eyes widened as she realized that not only could she no longer speak, but she couldn't move either. Draco levitated her all of the way up the stairs and into her room. He not-so-gently sat her down on her bed, still paralyzed, and shut and locked the door. He smirked to himself as he went back downstairs, pleased that he would have a few hours of time to himself to relax in his own common room. He passed by Blaise's door without a thought and went down the stairs, unaware that Harry Potter was only a few feet away from him behind the heavy oak door.

He looked around at the deserted common room, smiling blissfully at the silence that had settled around him now that Pansy was gone. He sank into the couch with a pleased sigh, eyes closing as he enjoyed the moment. When he opened them again, the instantly focused on that blasted spot. He narrowed his eyes at the imperfection, and flicked his wand quickly. The spot vanished, and Draco smiled triumphantly. He reclined once more, arms folded behind his head, as he allowed his eyes to close.

"Harry, have you considered that there isn't some foul magic at play here? You seemed pretty drunk at the party… Maybe you legitimately were just too wasted to remember anything."

"No, trust me. Even if I couldn't feel the unfamiliar magic in my head, I know that I went to the party and planned on staying relatively sober. I remember meeting someone and pretending to be a lot drunker than I actually was so that I would have an excuse to sleep with them, since they were completely wasted and very willing."

Blaise raised a single eyebrow at his ex.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. I don't remember _why_ I decided that it was a good idea, but I obviously must have had a reason. Besides, I'm half Slytherin, remember?" Harry smirked.

"Yes, I do vaguely recall something about you being a complete idiot and rejecting admission into the best house at Hogwarts now that you mention it."

"Shut it you. I didn't come here to be insulted."

"It should be expected by now."

"Git." Harry sighed as he finally came to the reason for his visit. "Look, I know that you don't drink in public because you're afraid the cuddly ball of fluff that you turn into when drunk would ruin your image, so I was hoping that maybe you saw something that could help me put my memory right again."

"Harry, have you ever considered that you may not want to know? That maybe you wanted them to cast the spell?"

"No, of course not!" Harry stood up and started pacing, gesturing angrily at his ex. "You of all people know how I feel about altering your memories. If I wasn't completely against it, half of who I am would be gone because I'd have blasted away most of my life before this year! But I understand that all of your memories and experiences make you who you are, good _and_ bad. So, no, Blaise. I definitely would _not_ have wanted them to cast this spell on me."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry… It's just…" He stopped and looked out the window so Harry couldn't see his thoughts crossing his face; for a Slytherin, he was complete shit at hiding his emotions.

"Blaise. You do know something. Tell me!" A tiny flame of hope flared to life.

"Harry… You don't understand because you can't remember, but I _ can_ and, damnit, I don't think this is going to end well if I just tell you who you were with!"

"Bloody hell, Blaise! I wouldn't be this desperate to figure it out without reason. This wasn't just some one-off with a stranger. I've been there, done that, and this is _different_. I felt something! There was more there than just sex, though that was mind-blowing from the small bit I can remember… Please. I need to know!"

Blaise stared at him for a few moments, searching his eyes for something. Harry held his breath as he waited for Blaise to react.

"About halfway through the party, you guys ran into each other. You were being particularly mope-y and leaning against a wall just outside of the dance floor. He was trying to avoid somebody, and he fought his way out of the crowd a few feet away from you. You started talking to one another, surprisingly. He finally grew a pair and asked you to dance. And you accepted. You danced together for hours, and by the end of that anyone who had bothered to look wouldn't have been able to tell where one of you stopped and the other began. I lost sight of you for a few minutes when the crowd shifted, and when I next saw you it was when you were going up to his room."

While Blaise spoke, the brief flashes of memories that had returned to him started to clear up, and Harry could see most of what his friend was saying as it was happening. But one thing still stubbornly eluded him.

"But who was it, Blaise?" Harry's excitement at remembering most of the night – laughter, dancing, kissing – showed itself in his voice. Finally, the Slytherin fell silent. "Blaise." Harry's voice changed to a tone of warning.

"Harry, I can't. I won't do it." Harry stood up and his eyes flashed murderously before Blaise held up a hand and gestured for him to sit back down and chill the fuck out. "I won't tell you who it was, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to help you. There's something you need to know before you dive into this head first. This guy has been madly in love with you for pretty much forever. I'm not surprised that he obliviated you, and honestly, I would have probably done the same in his shoes."

Harry took a minute to digest this.

"Why? What's the problem that I'm missing here, the reason why obliviating me makes sense in your twisted Slytherin brain?"

"Harry," he was stopped by Harry's glare, a glare that told him avoiding the issue was not going to work anymore. "the two of you aren't exactly mates. There's history there, history that I'm not sure you're going to be able to get past."

"What?" if anything, Harry was more confused now. He had had a lot of enemies at Hogwarts, mostly in Slytherin, before and during the war, but any bad blood between people had stopped after he had killed Voldemort. He couldn't figure out why it would still be an issue.

Blaise just stared at him, mouth tightly shut. Apparently, he was done talking. Harry was about to protest again when a pair of striking silver eyes flashed through his mind, and suddenly everything came flooding back to him. His eyes widened as he remembered, and Blaise crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, waiting for the storm to break.

Harry slumped back in his seat, suddenly very tired – apparently, regaining several hours of memories all at once took a lot out of you.

"Holy fucking hell." He whispered.

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Blaise grinned at him.

"And he's in love with me? How do you know?"

"Harry. I've lived with him for eight years now, and known him for even longer. Trust me on this one."

"Holy fucking hell…"

"Yes, I believe we've covered that bit already." Blaise laughed at the Gryffindor.

Harry glared at him.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Harry asked, though the question didn't seem to be aimed at Blaise specificially.

"Well. Since you haven't started breaking things, I'm assuming that you aren't against the idea of Draco being in love with you, or that he's the one you had," he paused to suppress the urge to laugh or vomit, he wasn't quite sure which, "mind-blowing sex with him. So here's what I propose: I'm having another little get together in two days, and if I happened to assure you that Draco will be there, and that I can get him drunk enough that you can manage to get him alone to talk this mess out..." He let the words trail off, and let the implication settle in Harry's mind.

"I'll be there. Thank you, Blaise…" He hugged his friend before grabbing his invisibility cloak and heading for the door, a dazed look still on his face.

* * *

A/N: be on the look out for chapter seven, coming sometime tonight :)

Please review!

~Arya Rose


	8. Chapter Seven

_**A/N:** **PLEASE READ, THIS NOTE IS ACTUALLY IMPORTANT!**_

_**If you're a NEW READER, and have just come from chapter six: skip this note.**_

_**IF YOU READ CHAPTER SIX WHEN I FIRST POSTED IT, YOU SHOULD READ THE FOLLOWING:**_

_**I don't know how it happened, but somehow two separate versions of this story are floating around on my computer - two VERY different versions. I've managed to combine the two in such a way that I don't have to change anything I've posted prior to chapter six, but that entire chapter had to be DELETED and REPOSTED - believe me, it was unavoidable, or I wouldn't have done it. Honestly, the shitty excuse for a chapter that I posted before didn't allow me to post the next few chapters that wrap up the story - I would have had to rewrite the entire ending! THIS IS ALL NEW CONTENT. If you've already read chapter six, PLEASE go read it again - legitimately, it's not just a few edits here and there, it's entirely different. The only similarity is the fact that the plot is the same. **_

_**I apologize for the inconvenience, but my guess is that you'll like this chapter much better anyway ;) Harry actually realizes who it was that fucked the hero right out of him, to borrow an expression from a favorite author of mine :D So, if you don't go back and reread, you'll be very confused from here on out!**_

_**Please review~**_

* * *

__**.:Chapter Seven:.**

"Blaise, I don't want to go!" Draco flopped down on his bed… Well, he tried to anyway. Every article of clothing he owned was currently either on his bed, or strewn about on the floor, so it made it a bit difficult for him to execute a perfect dramatic flop.

"I don't care. You're going anyway. Here, try this on." Blaise threw a silver shirt across the room. Reluctantly, Draco pulled off the last shirt Blaise had thrown at him, rolling his eyes.

"Why is it any concern of yours if I go to this party or not? If I want to mope around in my dorms by myself, that's my business."

"That is precisely where you're wrong. All you've been doing for the last month is mope! And frankly, your entire house is tired of it. Hell, I think that even Potter's noticed something's wrong with you." He had to turn back to the closet so the blonde wouldn't see his smirk as all the color drained from Draco's face. He couldn't resist playing with his best friend a little, especially when he knew a secret as big as their current situation.

"So how is forcing me to do something I don't want to do going to change that? Who's to say that I won't just mope at the party and ruin everybody's good time?"

"Because I am going to get you so drunk that you won't even know your own name, let alone that you're supposed to be moping."

"I object."

"Again, I don't care. Aha!" Blaise finally found the pair of muggle jeans he had been looking for and threw them at Draco too. The blonde had managed to button up his shirt while they had bickered, and now he stood up with a dramatic sigh and started to tug the jeans on over his boxers.

Blaise started circling him like a vulture, eying him up from all sides.

"Very nice, Draco. I think we've found a winning combination."

"Why do you care what I wear all of the sudden? I've managed to dress myself – immaculately, I might add – for my entire life." For the thousandth time in the last hour, Draco glanced suspiciously at his friend. And for the thousandth time, Blaise didn't reply. "Damnit, Blaise! What's going on?"

"Easy, Draco. Can't a guy just be concerned for his best friend? I want you to go have fun tonight. And to stop moping – you'r egoing to get wrinkles on your forehead from frowning all the time."

"I am not!" Draco half-screeched, but he rushed over to his vanity mirror anyway, just to be sure. Blaise laughed and cast a Tempus charm.

"Come on, it's time to go. I've got to go finish setting up the bar, and you're going to help me."

He dragged Draco along behind him and shut the door.

"Well, aren't you going to clean up my room, you monster? You've trashed it, and most likely wrinkled every shirt I own!"

Blaise flicked his wand lazily behind them, and Draco heard a loud crash as his room began to right itself.

The boys stopped for a moment and looked at each other, Blaise sheepishly, and Draco murderously.

"Blaise, I swear-"

But Blaise was done listening to Draco bitch; it was starting to give him a headache. Besides, the ominous thud couldn't have been anything valuable hitting the ground; Draco had so many anti-gravity charms on his valuables that nothing could possibly get broken. He hoped.

"Hermione, I need help." Harry's hair was sticking up as if he'd run his fingers through it in frustration way too many times, his eyes were wide, and he wasn't wearing any pants. The witch stared in surprise at her friends' appearance, at a loss for words for a minute.

"Harry, what's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready to go to the party?" Hermione gestured at the hair supplies and cosmetics that littered her room, proof of her own preparations.

"… I tried."

"Oh." Hermione tried not to laugh, she really did. "Well, here, let's see what we have to work with." The witch cast a cooling charm on her curling iron and went over to the boys' dorms. When she walked in, it looked like a tornado had come through Gryffindor tower. Harry's clothes were everywhere!

"I couldn't figure out what to wear…"

"…Which is why you came to my dorm in your boxers." Hermione laughed as Harry threw a shirt at her. "Actually, this one isn't too bad, Harry. Why did you need me, again?" She looked at the shirt in her hands, a black dress shirt with silver designs faintly running across it. The brunette wizard stalked over to her and roughly grabbed the shirt. He tugged it over his head, straightened a few buttons, and Hermione spelled out the wrinkles.

"Okay, pants." Hermione looked around her curiously as she realized that not a single pair of pants could be found in the mess of shirts Harry had torn out of his closet. "Um, Harry? Where did all of your pants go?"

"I may or may not have set them on fire in the bathroom… Ceremonial style."

"What on earth…? That's a story you're going to have to tell me when we have more time. Come with me."

They went back to the girls' dorm, Harry still pants-less. Hermione flipped through her wardrobe for a few seconds, shuffling clothes around in drawers until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a black pair of skinny jeans with silver designs on the back pockets. Harry glared at the pants in her hand.

"Hermione, those are your pants."

"Yes, and? Put them on."

"… Hermione, those are _your pants._"

"Yes, Harry, I understand that. _Put. Them. On._"

"No!"

"Harry James Potter, don't make me petrificus-totalus your sorry ass and put them on you myself. Don't tempt me, you know I will!"

Harry gulped at Hermione's threat and cautiously reached for the pants. He tried to slide one leg on, but had to stop.

"Hermione, they're, um, a bit too small."

Hermione sighed, frustrated.

"Of course they are, Harry. They're mine."

"Then why do you want me to put them on?"

"So I can see how much I need to transfigure them, genius!" She swished her wand and the fabric of the pants stretched until it was a loose-fitting pair of jeans that were even a bit too big for Harry. He sighed and stepped into them, put them on, and zipped and buttoned them. He barely had time to move his hand away from the button before Hermione flicked her wand again and the pants tightened almost painfully. He let out a tiny whimper as they continued to shrink.

"Hermione…"

"Yes Harry?"

"… These are really tight. Maybe you could let them out a bit? They were fine before, actually, when they were baggy and, y'know, there was still room to slide a paperclip between the jeans and my skin?"

"Precisely. They're supposed to be tight, Harry. They're skinny jeans."

"But Hermione, I'm a guy. There's a reason why these pants are generally reserved for girls. It's very, um, uncomfortable…"

Hermione smirked and surreptitiously worked her magic one final time. Harry yelped as his boxers disappeared.

"Hermione!"

"Well, it's more comfortable now, isn't it?"

"But… but… but… I'm… you… I'M IN YOUR PANTS." His dumbfounded outburst was followed by a profound silence in which Hermione had to recite all of the runes she had learned in Ancient Runes, backwards, so that she wouldn't laugh while Harry realized what he had just said. "I mean-"

"Harry, stop it. Go back to your room, adjust yourself, and wear the damn pants. They make your ass look amazing."

"Really?" He turned to her full-length mirror and turned to the side to try to see if she was telling the truth or not, all traces of his previous hysteria gone. Hermione finally lost the battle with the list of runes and literally fell to the floor laughing.

"You're welcome, Harry. Now go away so I can do my makeup. Again." She wiped a tear from her eye and spelled the mascara that had run away. Reaching into her makeup box, she didn't hear any movement towards the door from behind her. She turned around and noticed Harry eying up the black eyeliner she'd left on the sink. "Merlin, Harry. If I didn't already know you were bent, tonight would pretty much prove it to me. Bring it here." She laughed.

Harry snatched the eyeliner pencil and pranced over to his best friend. He sat down and she quickly applied a thin black line to both his upper and lower lids. She cast a complicated spell that would make the eyeliner stay in place and maintain its intensity until the spell was cancelled, a spell that she had unfortunately not had time to apply to her own makeup before Harry's antics had made her ruin it.

"There. All finished now, you royal ponce. Now get out of here, or I'll never finish getting ready!" As he stood up, she slapped his butt, and with an affronted yelp, he left her alone, giggling to herself.

"I love having a gay best friend!" She informed the mirror version of herself as she reapplied her makeup.

* * *

_**A/N: So, originally, this chapter was supposed to include the party itself. But writing Draco's whiny getting-ready scene led to my mind coming up with the brilliantly hilarious scene that is Harry's problem with pants xD I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it...**_


	9. Chapter Eight

**_A/N: Here's the next chapter :) Unless the length runs away from me on the next few and I need to cut one in half, there should only be ten chapters in this series. I can't believe it's almost finished! I'm pretty excited, and I hope you are too :)_**

**_As usual, PLEASE REVIEW! I'd really like some feedback while I'm writing the next two chapters...  
_**

* * *

**.:Chapter Eight:.**

Draco sighed for the umpteenth time in the last few minutes. The party was in that awkward stage where there were a few people still stumbling in, and nobody had enough alcohol in their systems to let loose yet. There were little groups of people standing against the walls and sitting at tables together. Draco, however, was at a table in the corner of the room. He glared at anybody that tried to get close to his table, and was currently battling with two conflicting desires. On the one hand, he really wanted to drink himself to oblivion so that he could stop thinking about Harry bloody Potter. On the other hand, he had swore that he would never drink again in said brunette's presence after the first few days of beating himself up about his decision.

Speaking of his Gryffindor obsession…

Draco glanced around the room casually, both relieved and disappointed that Harry was nowhere to be found. It seemed as though fate was on his side tonight. He flicked his wand and summoned an entire bottle of firewhisky from the liquor table.

He didn't notice Blaise's secretive smirk in his direction from his place in a group of Slytherins, nor did he notice when Blaise excused himself to go write a very important note.

Harry was in the common room, waiting for Hermione to finish getting ready. He anxiously glanced at the clock every few minutes, worried because they were already about ten minutes late, and they still had to walk all of the way down to the dungeons! He vaguely registered a tapping sound, but realized that it was just his foot; he had been nervously tapping his foot, trying to speed up time. He sat down on the comfy red couch and sighed. A moment later, Harry frowned – the tapping hadn't stopped, but his feet weren't moving…

It finally dawned on him, and he glanced over to the window where an owl was impatiently waiting to be let in. He rushed over and opened the window for the poor thing, who flew over to the couch he had just vacated. He went back over and sat down.

"Sorry, girl." He pet the owl, which he recognized as Blaise's, while it stretched out on his lap. He unfolded the note that the owl was carrying, only a little bit worried.

_Harry,_

_I just wanted to wish you luck!_

_He's here, and apparently determined to get completely smashed tonight, by the looks of it. I thought this might be useful if that's the case._

_Blaise_

_PS- I hope you enjoy the selection of music. I picked it out with your unique situation in mind._

"Oh god." Harry laughed. Knowing Blaise, the music would be obnoxious as hell, and all about sex. Figures. This is what happens when Harry tells his ex anything gossip-worthy. The Slytherin would never tell anyone else, but he would definitely use his knowledge to embarrass the hell out of Harry for his own amusement.

A small glass vial was tied to the letter. Harry opened the stopper, taking a tentative sniff. It was one of Blaise's special blended potions, and by the smell, it seemed to be a cross between a pepper-up potion and a hangover potion, which would sober up the drinker almost immediately. He grinned, struggling to tuck the vial in to his pocket. He sighed and cast an invisible expansion charm on his pocket, as well as a charm to prevent the vial from breaking for good measure, before finally getting the vial to settle in his pocket out of sight.

"This is ridiculous. These pants are _way_ too tight to be legal. I can't even put anything in my pockets!" Blaise's owl hooted sympathetically at the Gryffindor before nipping his finger affectionately and taking flight.

"Are you still complaining about my pants, Harry?"

Startled, Harry looked up. Hermoine was coming down the stairs, and he smiled at his best friend's outfit. She was wearing jeans even tighter than Harry's, but they were bright purple. She wore a matching vibrant purple tank top beneath a baggy, wide-necked lime green shirt that hung off her shoulder slightly and was ripped in all the right places. She had bright green converse to match the top, and her jewelry was all purple. She had somehow tamed her mass of frizz into a beautiful cascade of curls that she had half pulled up on one side. Harry nodded appreciatively when he noticed the streak of purple that was no present in her hair.

"Very nice, Hermione."

"I try." The two friends laughed, linked arms and made their way to the portrait.

"Where's Ron?" Harry looked around for the third member of the Golden Trio.

"He's probably already down there. He had some sort of errand to run first."

"Oh, Merlin. He's probably rocking back and forth in a corner, flinging hexes at any Slytherin that dares to come too close to him." Harry laughed as they hurried off to the party before all of the good liquor was gone, or their friend committed murder.

Things were finally starting to pick up tempo at the party, and Draco Malfoy was feeling pretty damn good, all things considered. The liquor had finally begun to flow like oxygen, and he was well into his second bottle of firewhisky, and he had actually ventured out to the dance floor. Blaise kept one eye on him and one on the door, waiting for Harry. He laughed to himself at the thought of the poor brunette rushing around trying in vain to get ready on his own. Hopefully Hermione had helped him, or he'd miss the party completely!

But, Blaise's worries were unfounded: a few minutes later, Harry and Hermione stumbled through the portrait into a throng of moving bodies. Blaise raised his eyebrows; if he hadn't been specifically watching for the Gryffindor, he wouldn't have recognized him at first. Hermione had done well in dressing the Golden Boy. Blaise had to have a stern talking-to with his libido before he made his way through the masses to Harry. He finally made it, and had to yell over the music.

"Harry, Hermione! Welcome! You're looking spectacular, 'Mione." He hugged the witch with one arm before turning to Harry and doing the same. "Perfect timing. I was just about to play a song just for you and Draco." Blaise flicked his wand, and as the song drew to an end, another took its place. The bass pulsing from the speakers was nearly deafening; the party was definitely in full swing now! Hermione had made her way over to Ron, and they were dancing to the beat of the muggle song Blaise had chosen.

"Really, Blaise? Enrique Iglesias? I admit the song is fantastic, but it's a bit… crude."

"Precisely, my noble Gryffindor. It also perfectly fits with your situation. Consider it a hopeful bit of foreshadowing. Now, go get 'em." With a smile, Blaise nodded to the tightly packed crowd dancing in the middle of the room. Draco was among them, empty bottle of firewhiskey held high.

With a predatory smile, Harry stalked towards his prey.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you liked it as much as I did :3 **_

_**Cookies to anyone who can name the song Blaise chose ;) It's not that difficult lol, but I find it exceptionally amusing and somewhat sentimental - This is the song that actually gave me a great deal of inspiration for this fic, as well as inspiring a separate fic that I've yet to completely flesh out. **_

_**Sooo yeah. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

_**~Arya Rose**_


	10. Chapter Nine

_**A/N: There's only one more chapter after this, folks. It's been an amazing ride :) I'm glad you are all enjoying this!**_

_**A special shoutout to **movaho** and**__ Labmama_**, the only two people to review despite all of the chapters I've posted in the last few hours D: I'm going to cross my fingers and hope that you guys just haven't been able to keep up with my posting prowess ;)  
**

_**Also, another shoutout to **SkyMirage**! Though you didn't actually review (yet?), I appreciate the add to alerts/favorites :) **_

_**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**_

_****__**I'm not going to lie, I'm a bit disappointed... Oh well. I thought (for about two seconds) of holding the final chapter hostage until I get X number of reviews, but after those two seconds, I realized how much of a dick move that was and discarded the idea haha. But, that doesn't mean I don't want some reviews while I'm working on the final chapter! Read the author's note at the bottom for a review incentive ;)**_

_**On a slightly less bitter note, I officially have 40 reviews, and there have been 754 hits and almost 200 visitors on this story today alone! Holy shit! I never thought it would be this popular! THANK YOU SO MUCH, EVERYONE! Even if you don't review, I appreciate your support. I'm glad you like the things that I'm writing enough to keep reading :)  
**_

_**Anyway, I hope you like it!**_

* * *

**.:Chapter Nine:.**

Harry pushed his way through the throng, declining the offer from several of his friends to buy him a drink.

_This is one night I want to be completely sober for._

Finally, he got close enough to the blonde to glare at the partner he had just started to dance with. Taking a hint, the Ravenclaw walked away, leaving a confused Draco in his wake. Harry stepped up behind the blonde and wrapped his arms around him. He pulled Draco tight against his body so that the drunk wizard couldn't turn around and look at him, but he could look up and when he finally realized this, Harry was smirking down at him, eyes already darkened with lust. Draco dropped his empty bottle in shock, and started spluttering. Harry waved his hand absently to clean up the glass, and continued staring into Draco's eyes. The chorus of the Enrique Iglesias song that Blaise had chosen blared in Draco's ears as Harry's smirk grew.

_Please excuse me, I don't mean to be rude_

_But tonight I'm fucking you_

_Oh, you know,_

_That tonight I'm fucking you_

_Oh, you know,_

Draco's eyes grew wider as Harry grabbed him and started dancing rather suggestively. Draco's head fell to Harry's shoulder without his permission, and his alcohol-sodden brain was running in circles trying to catch up with what was happening. Harry's cock, very much interested in what was happening, by the feel of it, and very much trapped in pants that were too tight to be legal, was being ground against Draco's thigh. One of Harry's hands had dropped from his waist to cup his ass, pulling their bodies closer together.

He realized, somewhere, that he should be protesting. However, he was exceptionally drunk, and he couldn't bring himself to care what he was supposed to be doing. Besides, he had probably passed out and was having a fantastic dream that would lead to delicious debauchery, and anyway, Harry had started whispering in his ear, and his voice brought back so many memories that nothing else mattered.

Draco was listening more to the voice itself than what it was saying. Harry was busy muttering teasing chastisements, but all Draco heard was Harry

_Harry. Harry. Harry_.

His mind helpfully chanted.

The last thing that Draco coherently heard was Harry say "I'm going to kiss you now." Before all hell broke loose in his brain. While Draco's hamsters tried frantically to spin on wheels that had been glued down by whiskey, the song changed again. Harry threw back his head and laughed at Blaise's playlist; he hadn't been joking when he said he had catered the songs to Harry. The newest addition to the playlist was Britney's new hit, _Hold it Against Me._

_Well, why the hell not. Blaise certainly makes this easy for me._

He leaned down and sang the chorus along with the pop star. When Draco shivered and pressed himself up closer against the brunette, Harry couldn't help but bite his ear and tug gently. The soft moan that escaped Draco went straight to Harry's cock, and he groaned, pulling the blonde away from the crowded dance floor.

"'arry, wha'…?"

Draco had slowly begun to realize that this wasn't a dream, and apprehension filled him. The Gryffindor lead them to Draco's room, and chills went down Draco's spine.

_How does he know where my room is… unless… he remembers. Oh my god, he remembers…_

Draco whimpered and tried to pull away, but Harry had the distinct advantage of being completely sober, and all Draco managed to do was almost fall over. Harry flung his other arm out and wrapped it around Draco's waist, keeping him upright. He looked down into Draco's terrified eyes and sighed. He leaned down and pressed what was supposed to be a chaste kiss to the Slytherin's lips. The next thing he knew, he had Draco pressed up against the stone wall, his hand was under Draco's shirt, and the Blonde's hands were tangled in his hair. He groaned and pulled away, panting.

"You are _so_ not going to run away. You don't get to be a coward twice. Especially when you whimper like that." He ended his stern lecture with a breathless moan, ruining the effect he was going for.

Draco attempted to reply, but the words seemed to get caught in his throat, and all he could do was stare somewhat fearfully, and mostly lustfully at Harry Potter.

Harry grabbed his wrist again and dragged him the last few steps to Draco's room. He mumbled the password and broke through the wards with no more than a wave of his hand. The Slytherin shivered at the display of raw power, his cock throbbing in need.

"Potter, wha' the bloo'y 'ell-" he slurred.

He stopped talking when Harry reached into his pocket and procured a small vial of potion. Draco narrowed his eyes at him.

Harry pressed the vial of potion to Draco's lips. When the blonde refused to drink, Harry sighed and explained.

"Blaise gave it to me – it's just a Sober Up potion. And you are going to drink it, right _now_, so that we can both be sober when you fuck me through the floor."

Draco gasped and moaned, opening his mouth so Harry could drain the contents of the potion into his mouth. He leaned down to kiss Draco as soon as the Blonde had swallowed, getting a small taste of the sweet potion. As Draco's faculties returned to his control and all of the firewhiskey was purged from his body, he forced himself to pull away from Harry.

"Potter…"

Harry frowned and shook his head.

"Harry. If you call me Potter again, I may have to resort to spanking."

Draco's eyes widened as Harry grinned, and his throat suddenly became dry. He thought to himself that, perhaps, the image of Harry Potter bending Draco over his knee and spanking his ass until it was bright red wasn't exactly a punishment.

"We _will_ talk about what happened, Draco. And before you ask, yes, I remember everything." Harry sighed. "But I don't care about that right now. I need to feel you inside me before I go completely insane."

Draco moaned and allowed Harry to press him against the door, dragging his shirt up over his head as he left what would surely turn out to be a rather spectacular hickey on Draco's pale throat. His last thought as he let the pleasure take over was that a very sober Harry Potter was one moan away from begging for his cock, and he loved every minute of it. Then Harry bit down on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck, and he stopped thinking.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, here's the deal. If you've reviewed a previous chapter of this story and want to offer a suggestion for our favorite boys for next chapter, I'm all for it :) And there's nothing in the rule book that says, if you haven't reviewed, that you can't go back and do so now ;)**_

_**I won't be posting the final chapter tonight, partly because I'm honestly not sure if I can write it all in the hour I have before I go meet my friends to go ice skating haha, and partly because I've posted A WHOLE FUCKING LOT of chapters today lmfao. I spoiled you guys today xD With my reputation as a onceinagreatwhile updater, I can't have that, now can I? ;)**_

_**I solemnly swear that I will upload the final chapter AS SOON AS IT'S WRITTEN, which should be sometime between tonight and Saturday, but will most likely wind up being tomorrow after my classes are over for the day haha.  
**_

_**Much, much love to my loyal readers who have followed me through this fic to the end, and to the new ones just joining us!  
**_

_**~Arya Rose**_


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/N: Hey guys... I know that it's been a really really long time, and I'm SO SORRY to have kept you waiting for the end of this story! But every time I managed to write something, it just... it wasn't quite right. I couldn't find anything that I was happy with, so I'm pretty sure I wrote about twenty different versions of this chapter. I'm still not one hundred percent happy with it, but I don't think I ever will be so here it is :)**

**It's a lot longer than normal lol. I thought about breaking it into two chapters, but it would've been weird to break it up, so you guys just get a bonus I guess haha.**

**I'm probably going to write a short epilogue that reveals how these events came to pass in the first place, so look out for that later tonight.**

**Since this is the last chapter, I'd love it if you guys could review? Even the smallest little comment can brighten a writer's day :)**

* * *

_**.:Chapter Ten:.**_

Though he knew that Blaise's concoction had sobered him, Draco was drunk on the sensations Harry was inflicting on his body. It was like he was everywhere all at once; hands, lips, _tongue_ - everywhere and nowhere in the same moment. Draco whined in frustration, arching his back half subconsciously in an attempt to get the physical contact he craved. Harry chuckled darkly, lifting himself up on his elbows so that even less of their bodies were touching.

"Ah ah ah," he tutted, "You Obliviated me, Draco. Fortunately for me, I'm impervious to silly little spells like Obliviate and Imperio." Draco didn't realize that Harry had moved and was whispering in his ear until that sinful tongue darted out and licked the shell of his pale ear. Harry pulled away completely, sitting cross-legged on the bed a foot away from Draco. "Unfortunately for you, the fact that I resisted the magic doesn't negate the fact that you cast it in the first place. I think some punishment is in order, don't you think so?"

Draco gulped, trying to ignore the tiny part of his brain that suggested this was all a trick – some vile revenge Harry had planned to get back at him for taking advantage of him last time. But Harry must have seen those small insecurities in his eyes because he leaned over and kissed Draco intensely. He muttered a spell against Draco's lips that the blonde didn't recognize, and Draco felt a sudden unwelcome pressure around his cock.

"Harry, what the – "

"Shh. Don't worry. You are definitely still going to fuck me. And I'm going to taste every inch of your body." He unconsciously licked his lips, and Draco was so mesmerized that he almost didn't care about what Harry said next. "But you aren't going to come until I say you can."

Draco moaned, half in frustration and half in need, as Harry made good on his promise. He set to work mapping out his lover's body with his mouth, kissing his collarbone before nipping at his shoulder. He blazed a trail across and down his body that had Draco's every nerve ending on fire. The brunette made sure to spend extra time giving Draco's dusky nipples the attention they deserved. By this point, Draco was almost trembling, and his breathing was so uneven that he thought his lungs might burst with the effort of taking in air. His mind couldn't keep up with the pleasure Harry was providing.

And Harry was just getting started.

When he was satisfied with Draco's now very erect nipples, Harry trailed a line of barely-there kisses along Draco's right arm. He picked up Draco's hand and tracked the faint lines on his palm with his tongue. Then, he looked Draco directly in the eye and softly kissed each finger tip. Draco's eyes fluttered shut as his heart soared. He felt Harry smile against his hand before he let the hand fall to the mattress and moved on to Draco's stomach.

He swirled his tongue around Draco's belly button and nipped at his sides. The conflicting feelings made Draco laugh breathlessly. Just when he thought Harry was going to use his mouth where he really wanted him to, the brunette grabbed him and rolled him over. Draco blinked, somewhat stupefied, as Harry continued his mission on Draco's back.

Harry followed the contour of his blonde lover's body, nipping at the back of Draco's thighs and licking along the inside of his knee. He went all of the way down to Draco's toes, then back up his leg again. He paused for a moment, and Draco looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing. Harry smiled at him.

"I remember you saying something about how you've never bottomed before?"

Draco nodded, uneasy, but he was starting to trust Harry so he stayed silent. The brunette's smile grew bigger.

"Then I think you'll enjoy this quite a lot."

Harry gently pressed Draco down until he was lying flat on the mattress. He reached up above Draco's head and grabbed one of his pillows, which he put under Draco's hips. He purposely brushed his hand against Draco's straining erection as he pushed the pillow into place, and Draco bit his lip to try to suppress the moan that came in response. Harry smirked and settled so that he was between Draco's spread legs, and leaned down to lick a stripe from Draco's lower back to the beginning of the tantalizing globes in front of him. Harry licked his lips again before, without warning, he circled his tongue around Draco's tight pucker. Draco would have screamed if all of the breath hadn't already left his lungs in a surprised woosh. Instead, his vocal chords settled for small keening noises while his hips pushed backwards towards that beautiful tongue. Harry chuckled and nipped at Draco's perky ass before spreading him wide open. The sounds Draco was making were driving him dangerously close to the edge, and he had to reach down to pinch the base of his straining cock to keep from coming. Out of patience for teasing, Harry forced his tongue past the tight muscle.

Draco was completely lost in the sensation of Harry's tongue moving inside him. When the brunette finally pulled away and the haze in his brain cleared away a little, he turned his head to see what his Gryffindor was doing, and why he wasn't still tongue fucking him. Harry chuckled as he lazily flicked one hand towards Draco's end table. The drawer slid open and one of Draco's bottles of lube flew towards Harry's outstretched hand. Draco laughed and raised an eyebrow at his lover.

"What? I told you I remembered everything. That includes your hidden stash of lube." He winked at Draco and laid down next to him. He popped the lid off of the bottle, dumping some onto his hand. He rubbed his fingers together to warm the oil a bit before he reached down between his legs. Draco watched, mesmerized, as Harry circled his own entrance before sliding one finger in. Almost without consciously thinking about it, he reached out a hand and grabbed Harry's wrist, startling both of them. The blonde blushed and looked anywhere but into Harry's eyes as he spoke.

"No Harry. I... Let me."

He took the lube from Harry's other hand and coated his hand liberally. He reached over, hand shaking slightly, and circled Harry's entrance a few times. The brunette grabbed an extra pillow and shoved it behind his head, reclining with his head thrown back and his eyes closed so he could feel every movement of Draco's slender fingers as they moved inside him.

Draco stared, entranced, at the place where his fingers disappeared into Harry. He had three fingers in his lovers arse, and although it was unbelievably tight, the digits slipped easily into the stretched hole. He pressed a fourth into Harry for good measure, and the brunette arched his back and moaned.

"Draco, now. I need you now!"

Draco pulled his hand away and wiped the excess lube on his sheets. He leaned over Harry and pressed a gentle kiss to his soft lips. He pulled back and smiled down at Harry. Although the sweet memories of their first time were dancing around in Draco's memory, this time was different. They were both aware of what was happening, and Draco wanted to show Harry exactly how he felt. He wanted this to be more than a quick fuck. He wanted to make love to the Gryffindor that was spread out on his bed below him. Apparently his eyes had conveyed all of these emotions, because Harry smiled at him and whispered out words that made Draco's heart soar.

"I love you too."

Draco lined himself up with Harry's opening, and gently pressed forward. He found little resistance thanks to the thorough preparation he had given his lover, and bottomed out quickly. Harry moaned at the slight pain he felt as the thick cock stretched and filled him.

Draco's entire body trembled with the effort of keeping still while he waited for his brunette to adjust. Thankfully, it wasn't long before Harry shifted slightly. They both moaned as the delicious friction sent pleasure rolling over them in waves.

"Draco…" Harry whined, wiggling in an attempt to get his lover to move. Draco chuckled and leaned down to kiss him. At the exact same time, he pulled almost all of the way out of Harry's warmth before slowly pushing back in. Draco continued at this slow pace, occasionally peppering Harry's face, neck, and chest with soft kisses as they moved together. He was thankful that Harry had used the odd muggle restraint, or the heavy emotions that had charged the atmosphere of the room would have made him come undone ages ago. Still, even with the cock ring, there was only so much Draco could take. His thrusts started to pick up speed, and Harry's breathing was getting more ragged with each thrust.

Although there was no place for the dirty talk of their first time in their love-making, Harry still couldn't help but be vocal. When Draco found his prostate, he threw his head back and let loose an unintelligible string of words that mostly consisted of the blonde Slytherin's name and several terms of endearment, mingled with gasps and moans.

Draco whimpered as his hips snapped forward again and again; he could no longer keep a steady pace. Every nerve ending in his body was crying out in pleasure, and he needed to come so badly that it was almost painful. Despite his lust-induced haze, Harry knew what his lover needed. He too was close to his limits. He waved his hand, and the cursed ring disappeared suddenly.

"That's right, baby. I'm so close! Come for me - with me." Harry gasped out into Draco's ear. His fingers were sure to be leaving red scratches down Draco's back and shoulders from his strong grip, but neither boy noticed or cared. Harry threw his head back with a cry of Draco's name, and that was all it took for the blonde to come. He shuddered as the pleasure ripped through him, and the edges of his vision started to fade to black as they climaxed together. His arms gave out and he collapsed on top of Harry, still inside him.

When his vision cleared and he came back to reality, he could feel Harry's fingers gently trailing through his hair. He smiled against Harry's chest. Before he could even think about pulling out, Harry's legs were around his waist, holding him securely in place. Harry's courage and bravado had somewhat faded now that their lust had been sated, and he blushed as he mumbled that he didn't want Draco to pull out just yet. Draco grinned and buried his face in Harry's chest, inhaling the scent he had missed so much. He felt Harry yawn and tried to chuckle, but found himself yawning too. Despite his valiant efforts, he felt himself slipping into a deep sleep. The last thing he felt before giving in was Harry's strong arms wrapping around him.

Draco woke up slowly, brain clouded with the deep fitful sleep he had had. He tried to roll over, but something warm was draped over his chest. He opened his eyes and came back to reality slowly. He realized with a slight twinge of disappointment that he had slipped out of Harry in the night, but the fact that the brunette was still with him, that it wasn't all a dream, made it worth it. The arm that was underneath Harry had fallen asleep, but he didn't dare move it. Harry looked so peaceful curled up against his chest, one arm thrown over the pale skin possessively, that Draco couldn't bear to wake him. He smiled softly, marveling at the impossible fact that Harry was really his.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that the object of his ruminations had woken up until Harry shifted. The brunette blinked sleepily as he looked up at Draco, a smile on his face.

"Why have we never fallen asleep together before?" Harry asked, sleep slurring his words slightly. "You're so comfy and warm…" His eyes tried to drift closed again, and Draco chuckled. The vibrations in his chest reached Harry's face, and the brunette opened one eye blearily.

"Are you going to sleep the day away, love?"

"Don't tempt me. To be honest, I'd like nothing more than to never leave this bed."

His answer brought a silly grin to Draco's face, and he leaned down to kiss his lover.

_Mine._ The thought sang through his mind, filling him with giddy joy.

Harry used his position to his advantage, rolling fully on top of Draco and taking control of the kiss. Draco moaned as Harry settled over his hips, pressing their shafts together.

"You, sir, are insatiable." Draco gasped as Harry latched on to a sensitive spot on the blonde's neck.

"Can you blame me? I'm horny, and I have the object of my every wet dream since fourth year in bed with me, naked." Though he said the words with a matter-of-fact tone, Draco sat up in surprise.

"Fourth year?"

Harry grinned sheepishly, blushing (rather prettily, in Draco's opinion).

"What can I say? You were a prat, but no one else could get under my skin like you. It was only natural for things to progress from there."

Draco tried to process the fact that the man he'd been in love with had had feelings for him for years. He lunged towards Harry, attaching his lips to the brunette's neck. Harry gave a surprised laugh that faded to a moan when Draco bit down slightly. He moved to kiss the Gryffindor, ghosting barely-there kisses against his warm lips. When he spoke, Harry felt each word.

"I love you so fucking much."

Harry pressed upwards, plunging his tongue into Draco's willing mouth. After what could have been a few minutes or a few hours, they stopped snogging and just curled up together, content. Soon, however, the fact that they were both covered in dried cum forced them to get out of bed and head for Draco's private bathroom. The shower took far longer than necessary because apparently it was impossible for either boy to keep their hands off of the other for very long. By the time they were both sated and clean, the water had begun to run cold. They got dressed and moved to the big comfy sofa in the corner of Draco's dorm. Harry was reclined against the back of the couch, while Draco was lying with his head in the Gryffindor's lap. The comfortable silence couldn't go on forever, though. Both boys knew they needed to talk about what had happened before.

Despite everything Draco's head was telling him, he was still slightly afraid that Harry would leave him because of what he had done. Harry noticed Draco's furrowed brow and far-away expression and gently grabbed his chin. He tilted Draco's face towards his own.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere, idiot. You're stuck with me now. If an Obliviate can't erase how I feel, nothing in the world could ever make me leave."

Draco's breath hitched, and his eyes started to tear up. Harry smiled and pulled him more firmly into his lap so they could cuddle. One arm was wrapped around Draco, and the other was busy playing with Draco's hair again. It would seem that this was going to become a habit, and Draco couldn't bring himself to mind.

"I heard you, you know." Harry continued, thoughts trying to put themselves in order. Draco looked at him, waiting for the brunette to elaborate. "I heard what you said just before you obliviated me. I was awake, but I didn't want to disturb you because it was obvious that you were thinking out loud." Draco mentally replayed the rambling thoughts that he had had at the time, trying to remember exactly what he had said. "I think I understand why you thought you had to Obliviate me. I don't agree with it, but I understand. It was partially my fault, to be honest. I wasn't nearly as drunk as I acted that night… I had only had one glass of firewhiskey. The rest were just punch. But I saw an excuse to be with you and I took it. I'm not proud of my methods, but I don't regret it one bit." He smiled at Draco.

"I truly am sorry, Harry… There were times during the weeks after I Obliviated you that I wished I had just let things be. The pain of remembering while you didn't was…" He sighed and snuggled against Harry's neck.

"I love you, Draco. But if this is going to work, we have to trust each other. I know that trust was impossible that night, but I don't want to worry that you'll resort to drastic measures when you're worried about something. I need you to talk to me; you have to be able to tell me how you feel, no matter what you think I'll do."

"I know… I promise, Harry. Now that I have you… I can't even think about doing anything that could ever sabotage this." Draco blushed, hiding his face. Talking about his feelings wasn't exactly natural for him. He had been raised to hide such things. Draco knew that it wasn't going to be easy, but when a blinding lopsided smile manifested itself on Harry's face, Draco knew that the brunette was worth it. He leaned up to kiss his lover, thinking about what the future would hold for them as Harry reached out and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. Draco smirked against Harry's lips as the brunette deepened the kiss. The looming future was a mystery to Draco, one that he hoped would include Harry until the day they died. But he certainly knew what was in store for him in their immediate future as Harry picked him up, never breaking the kiss, and carried him over to Draco's bed.

* * *

**A/N: THE END. Well, except for the short epilogue lol. I can't believe this story is finished... I've been writing it for so long! I hope you guys enjoyed it; while I do mostly write for my own enjoyment, it's a plus if others like it too! I want to say thank you to everyone who stayed with me despite my awful inability to update regularly! I love you guys :)**

**_Arya Rose_**


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: Well, here it is. I wasn't sure if I wanted to add this to the story, but I felt that the orchestrator of this grand scheme's genius needed to be shared with you all :) Enjoy! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW?**

* * *

_**.:Epilogue:.**_

Blaise Zabini quietly tip-toed through the halls of the Slytherin dorms. It had been three days since the big party, and he had yet to see Harry or Draco leave Draco's dorm. When he got to Draco's room, he cast a spell under his breath to muffle the sound of the door opening, and systematically took down all of Draco's wards. When the coast was clear, he pulled a small camera out of his pocket, took a deep breath, and slowly pushed the door open.

While he had been hoping to catch the pair in a compromising position, the adorable sight that awaited him made him squeal aloud (thank Merlin for silencing charms!). Draco and Harry were curled up on Draco's couch. Draco was lying on top of Harry, and their legs were tangled together. Harry's arms were wrapped securely around Draco's waist, while the one of the blonde's hands rested on Harry's chest and the other was tangled in Harry's hair. Draco's face was tucked beneath Harry's chin. The two seemed to fit together like pieces of a puzzle; they were perfect for one another, just as Blaise had suspected.

The sneaky Slytherin raised his camera and took several photos of the slumbering pair. To his delight, Harry shifted in his sleep, and Draco cuddled up against him so that his entire body was cradled by the Gryffindor. Blaise wildly snapped pictures, delighted that the camera would print moving wizard photos that had captured the adorable moment forever.

When it seemed as though Draco had started to wake up, he quickly cast a disillusionment charm on himself and made for the door. Before he could leave, Draco's shifting woke Harry up as well. The two smiled at each other and shared a tender kiss. Blaise snapped a final quick photo, grinning like a loon, before shutting the door behind himself and quietly heading back to his own dorm.

He mentally gave himself a pat on the back for a job well done; he should play matchmaker more often!

He had known that Draco harbored feelings that went beyond the hatred he broadcasted to every corner of the castle for ages now. And having dated Harry for a while, he knew the brunette well enough to realize that those feelings weren't unrequited. Both boys were just too stubborn and oblivious to do anything about it. So, Blaise Zabini did what Slytherins do best: He plotted.

Planning the party was the easy part. Getting both of them to come had been only slightly more difficult. But Blaise's most brilliant idea had been slipping a drop of Felix Felicis into Harry's drink. After that, all it took was a little nudging in the right direction, and presto! The boys were slipping off to Draco's dorms within the hour.

The only thing he hadn't counted on was Draco's impulsive decision to Obliviate Harry. Thankfully, the Gryffindor could fight off worse spells than that, so everything had turned out for the best. He quickly got to work developing the magical photos, gleefully planning all the ways he was going to blackmail his two closest friends.

When he had finished, he picked the most adorable of the lot quickly scrawled a note on the back:

_H- _

_I told you so. _

_PS - You owe me 10 Galleons ;)_

He put the picture, along with a few of his favorites, in an envelope and then whistled, calling his owl.

"Take this to Hermione, girl. And don't come back until she's paid me my winnings from the bet!"

His owl hooted once before taking off, carrying the proof of Blaise's genius off into the night towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"Hmm…Who should I set up next?" He flopped down on his bed, contemplating his next evil plot. With a start, he sat up. "Of course! I'm bloody brilliant!" He exclaimed, quickly striding over to his desk to write down his thoughts and put his next plan into motion.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end folks. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it :) PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Much love,**

_**Arya Rose**_


End file.
